


War Path

by pallysAramisRios



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysAramisRios/pseuds/pallysAramisRios
Summary: Constance is in search of who ever stole something she made for someones birthday . She goes one by one till she finds the culprit and when she does its quite a surprise
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Other(s), Athos & Other(s), d'Artagnan & Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: BBC’s The Musketeers





	War Path

Someone said I should write something about Constance being on the War Path ( on FB there was chatter about her her being very angry about something .. The fic I think may have been posted on .net I cant remember I wish I could post my fics there but they refuse to allow to post manuscript. No idea why I wrote them and the ghost that has the site wont responde to me sadly and tell why or even change their format to allow me to post there.. ) I had no idea this is what I would write.. Hope you enjoy this little idea as much as I did wriring it 

War Path  
By pally

Constance was thankful her husband was away for a week buying new material and not under her feet asking what she was doing and giving her unapproving glares as d’Artagnan would be in the kitchen having some coffee with her before getting ready to meet up with his friends the Musketeers. She wished her life had been different and she had met d’Artagnan at a different time in her life. But she was just happy he was in it now and it didn’t matter what Jacque thought.

It had taken her most of the morning to get his present made and perfect as she looked at. She wasn’t a perfect baker, but she tried her hardest to fix meals her husband and d’Artagnan and the rest of the men would like when she had the chance to make them something special for them. They always praised her cooking it made her blush; she even got a rare smile from Athos indicating he liked what she had made and that made her very happy. 

Getting Athos to smile over the littlest thing was chore even for her but she would relish it. Her creation was still hot so she had to cool it down in time for his birthday so she set it on the windowsill near the sink, hoping breeze might cool it down a little bit. She had some other housework to do and errands while she waited for it to cool down. She walked off into the bedroom and started in there first. 

Couple hours later she arrived back from the market with some fruit and vegetables. She started putting things away when she thought she better move her special treat from the windowsill she walks over her eyes get wide its gone she frantically starts looking around its nowhere to found

Constance: Who could have taken it? (she ponders she walks over to the window and looks around she scowls and turns and hurriedly walks out of the room. Meanwhile over at the Garrison cadets are training Aramis is at the Palace with Treville and Athos has been sent to Le Havre by the King who’s send a missive to a Duke and waits for response.

D’Artagnan was on light duty after an injury to left arm was helping with horses. Serge has brought out a nice hearty stew and bread for Porthos to eat just as Porthos dips the bread in the stew he hears rather disparaging remarks) You big ox how could you still be hungry after you at that whole plate!! (Porthos looks up and sees Constance making a beeline towards him and from the looks of it she beyond angry if looks could kill, he’d be dead on the ground as she gets closer, he stands up)

Porthos: Whoa, whoa (she is glaring at him he thinks she’s about to hit him he holds a handout before she can get any closer) what’s going on why you calling me a big ox for?

Constance: Don’t play dumb with me Porthos I know it was you (he looks at her still confused) 

Porthos: I have no idea what you’re talking about what did I do? (He has no idea what’s she’s going on about and why she’s accusing him)

Constance: You smelled my birthday present cooling on my windowsill I made and decided to eat it. I can’t believe your still hungry!! (she’s looks at his big helping of stew and bread)

Porthos: I swear I didn’t take or smell anything you made other than Serge’s stew (he points the bowel and bread) I haven’t left the Garrison since I got up. Captain wanted me to stay and keep an eye on Cadets and help train them. This is the first time I’ve had a break, so I decided to have a late lunch (she feels very embarrassed after what’s she’s done accusing him of stealing)

Constance: I’m sorry Porthos I hope you can forgive me. I’m never like this. It’s just I worked so hard to make this special birthday present and its gone and I don’t know who’s taken it. (she looks like she’s about to cry he looks at her wishing Aramis was here women were his thing when they started crying not his. He put his hand on his shoulder gently and smiles at her)

Porthos: Its ok, don’t worry about I’m sorry someone took it. I hope you find out who it was and when you do, I’ll beat them in to next week (he smiles she smiles back)

Constance: I may let you. I’m sorry I called you a big ox I was just angry (he laughs out loud)

Porthos: I’ve been called worse its good doll. So, can I help you look for this fiend?

Constance: No, you’re having lunch I’ve already interrupted it again I’m sorry. (suddenly she has a thought) I know who it was (she hurries off out through the Garrison Gate. Porthos wonders who it is and hope who ever its gets whatever is coming to them for upsetting Constance. Short while later Constance arrives at the Palace. She’s on the hunt for her latest prey she searches high and low then she spots him outside in the gardens with one of the kitchen maids in out of the way section. She quietly walks up and can hear their conversation

Aramis: Mmmmm its sooo tasty and sweet mind my manners would you care for a bite?

Maid: I would love one (Constance can hear her a bite) Mmmmm so good oh my I’ve never something so sweet like this (she looks at Aramis and licks her lips)

Aramis: Nothing is as sweet as----(Constance shoves the kitchen maid out the way and pushes Aramis hard in the bushes he holds his hand up to stop the angry slap that hits his face hard. He sees sits Constance and wonders what has gotten her so angry)

Constance: How dare you give this (she looks at the terrified kitchen maid) tart something I worked so hard on and let her eat it for you little rendezvous (Aramis looks at her oddly) 

Aramis: Madame Bonacieux I have no I idea what you are talking about (he manages to get himself out bushes and walks over to the kitchen maid he takes her hand in his and kisses it) I’m sorry Mademoiselle Alaina for the disruption my friend is upset (he looks at Constance trying placate the young kitchen maid) someone has stolen something of her’s and she thought I must have taken it. But she knows I’m not a thief (he grins she glares at him as he’s really irritating her) I steal hearts of women who give their hearts to me where is the crime?

Constance: What did you eat if it wasn’t what I had made? (hands on hips glaring now. The young kitchen maid stands close to Aramis for protection)

Aramis: I was walking by the kitchen enjoy the view of all the tasty desserts the chef had made Alaina was kind enough to sneak me one out it was so delectable (his eyes savoring the taste he had tasted moments before. He looks at Alina) what did you say it was again 

Aliana: it’s called Canelé (she looks at the angry face of Constance slowly fade. She looks at Aramis) I must get back before Chef notices I’m gone will I see you again? (she smiles shyly Aramis smiles)

Aramis: Nothing could keep me away from your luscious----(he’s cut off by Constance rolling her eyes then she sits down and covers her eyes.) I must stay and help her through this. I’ll see you tomorrow (he leans and kisses her lightly on her cheek Aliana smiles and looks at Aramis for a short moment then hurries off. Aramis turns back to Constance and walks over to small table and sits down) now what’s really happened? (she looks up)

Constance: I made a something special for his birthday something he really likes and doesn’t get very often so I thought I would try and make it for him so this morning .It was still hot so I set on window sill to cool off. When I came back it was gone (she starts thinking again who it must have been)

Aramis: Your sure it didn’t fall of the windowsill? (she gives him another look like she wants to hit him) 

Constance: Of course not if it had I would have seen it on the ground (just then it hits her) Oh my Gosh (she stands up ) he crawled up the side of the window to get it (she hurries off leaving Aramis more confused than he says) who’s birthday ?? and why would whoever it is crawl up the side of building to get whatever this made thing was? Oh, wait I did crawl the side of the building once (he touches the back his head as slight ache starts.

Constance made her way back to Garrison her anger back thinking he was the one that taken her special birthday present. She spotted him in the back of the stable his back to her talking to his Zad)

d’Artagnan: I know your restless as I am hopefully Aramis will give me the ok to be back to full duty now that my arm isn’t as bad how about we celebrate a little with this (he take a bite ) mmmm so gooood so sweet (suddenly is slapped hard from behind on his head he turns to defend himself when he sees its Constance and she’s angry)

Constance: I can’t believe you did it how could you (she tries to hit him again he grabs her hands)

d’Artagnan: Constance! What is going on why did you did hit me?!

Constance: You were eating my surprise birthday present that I worked on this morning and you saw it on the windowsill and took to eat how could you! (he lets go of her and walks over to Zed’s stall and pics up a red apple with a bite taken out of it he holds it up so she can see it)

d’Artagnan: I have no idea what you worked on this morning I was working with horses better part of the day. This is the first break of the day I’ve had and I was having a late lunch I was going to eat half of this sweet apple but now it looks like Zad will get it all (he turns and holds his hand out Zad takes the apple and eats it in a couple bites. Constance feels bad as d’Artagnan looks at her wondering why she would have thought he would do something like this) 

Constance I’m so sorry didn’t mean to hit you. I’m just upset I can’t figure out who took this birthday present, And now it’s gone I wanted his birthday to be special now its ruined ( she hurries off in tears d’Artagnan thinks he should go after her but he’s not sure he wants to see her angry again at whoever she thinks maybe be the one that took her surprise birthday present. He starts wondering whose birthday it could be he walks out of the stables and sees Porthos slam a cadet on hay he can hear him laughing)

Porthos: Hahahah luck next time James (he walks over to d’Artagnan) ow’s your arm?

d’Artagnan: Better it’s my head that stings (he rubs where Constance struck him) 

Porthos: Wat append? Horse get ya? 

d’Artagnan: No, Constance did slap me hard, accused me taking something she made for someone’s birthday I was eating an apple (Porthos looks at him)

Porthos: She accused me of the same thing (just then Aramis comes walking in rubbing his sore cheek) hahah husband again? 

Aramis: Funny (he says with a smirk) no, Constance she found me at the Palace with one of the kitchen maids in the gardens

d’Artagnan: Please tell me you were dressed 

Aramis: Of course, I was dressed

d’Artagnan: All of you or part of you? (Aramis is about to get angry when d’Artagnan starts to grin) 

Aramis: What are you grinning about?

Porthos: Your cheek she slapped you dint she? 

Aramis: Yes, but she does have a habit of it. I just couldn’t recall at that moment what I had done

d’Artagnan: She made something special for someone’s birthday and accused you of taken it (Aramis nods his head) 

Porthos: She’s been on the war path with all 3 of us thinking we took whatever it was she made. I hate to be whoever it is when she finds him. We better get going to Treville’s office he wanted us to meet there later today 

Aramis: Best not keep the Captain waitin (they make their way up the stairs while Constance is feeling sad that her surprise was taken, and she has no idea by who. She decides to take a walk down the path below Port Neuf to try to clear her mind she looks at turbulent water. Her mind feels like the water, upset and nowhere to go. She closes her eyes and yells loudly)

Constance: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (she opens her eyes looking around she feels a little embarrassed she did that but she needed to. She starts to walk back towards the street when she hears a oh so familiar voice) 

Athos: Must you shout so loud Mademoiselle Bonacieux (Constance is some what startled when she looks behind her in a small stairway sits Athos with 2 bottles of wine and her empty plate of what she made that morning she instantly see’s red as she walks over to where Athos is sitting obviously drunk and feeling no pain… yet.. She walks over to where he’s sitting her face getting redder by the minute as she walks closer to him. She looks down at him)

Constance: I’ll shout as loud as I very well Musketeer as everything is your fault any way (he looks up he sees 3 Constance’s and all 3 have very angry faces he blinks several times trying to focus on seeing one angry Constance. Finally, he manages to see one Constance) 

Athos: What are you talking about? 

Constance: That! (she points to the empty plate (Athos looks down then back up) it was something special I mad for someone.

Athos: It was very well made just like my mothers. It tasted just like her hers as well ( suddenly Constance’s anger starts to dissipate as she looks at Athos, his face goes from merry drunk (if anyone could call Athos merry that would be a long stretch) to suddenly sad and forlorn as he looks away from her. After a long moment he looks up at her) I’m sorry Mademoiselle Bonacieux for what I have done ( he stands up and nearly falls forward she grabs a hold of his arm to stop him from falling he looks at her with a glare she glares back)

Constance: That may work on your cadets but it wont work on me Musketeer (Athos tilts his head down then back up)

Athos: Again, my apologies you were just trying to help. (he reaches for his hat and now empty plate.) I’ll make sure you receive payment for the desert that I took. Unless you want to me arrested for theft and you would have every right

Constance: What? No, I won’t have you arrested for heaven sake it was just Tarte Tatin not like it was the crown jewels. (she sees the slightest smile on his face) You said it tasted like your mothers (she looks at him with a smile he looks at her she gets a one-word replay)

Athos: Very... (she realizes she’s not going to get anymore out of about his mother or the occasion ) I will make sure your plate is cleaned and returned (he turns to walk off when he turns back and looks back at her) It would be very remiss of me not to walk you back to home at this late hour (she hasn’t known Athos long to her he seems so rigid and had and air about him. He sounded well-schooled and his mannerisms looked so polished like he was some kind of royal, but he would never say if he was or not. But deep down she knew he had to be. But it was story to tell and she wouldn’t press him.)

Constance: That would be very kind of you to do I’m sure my husband would appreciate you walking me home.

Athos: I was thinking of a young Gascon would be worried about walking alone at night (she starts to blush Athos sees her cheeks turn red)

Constance: Yes, I’m sure he would be worried If I was out alone walking

Athos: But you’re not as I am walking you home (he holds his arm out for her to take she smiles and loops her arm through his they start to walk down the path towards the street. Athos looks at her) So who was Tart for you never said?, 

Constance: It doesn’t matter anymore I’m sure the person has gotten several for the day any way. Shall we go I’m sure Treville well be wondering where you are

Athos: I’m sure my 3 guard dogs looking for me

Constance: Then it better be sobor when they do (they head off towards her house hoping they don’t run into his brothers. Any anger she had about Athos taking her Tart for Treville’s birthday quickly dissipate seeing Athos so happy eating her Tart remembering that his mother had made him for some special occasion. Maybe it had been his birthday or just a day that was for him what ever it was she was glad she had made it and he found it. 

The end


End file.
